my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giulia Russo
---- Giulia Russo (ジューリア ルッソ juuria russo) is an Italian vigilante who works independently, travelling all around the world. The daughter of Italian farmers, Giulia had no intention of becoming neither a farmer or a hero in her early days, seeking for a job in finance. Her collection of burn scars and a missing eye was given to Giulia personally by Triad leader Guy Guinto, who had attacked her parents' farm and destroyed all their crops, leaving them poor and homeless. Inheriting her Lighter quirk from her mother, Giulia has come to develop her control over her power in order to treat Guy to the same burn marks he had kindly gifted her. Appearance Before her vigilante days, living with her parents on their farm, Giulia was described to be very beautiful. She had developed a sturdy body due to the work she has contributed to tending to the area, and had blonde hair that draped down past her shoulders. Giulia originally wore circular spectacles, and had two gold studs in both her ears. She was happy nearly all the time, with a smile that never appeared to leave her face. Giulia was however rarely seen going out as she spent a lot of time on the farm working. Her quiet and innocent posture identified her inclosed, introvert personality at the time as opposed to the very open and aggressive person she is today. Those who knew her described her very presence to emit something of a bright aura wherever she was, making those around her feel infected with the same happiness she was known for displaying every day. The encounter with Guy, however, has left her in a traumatised state where her body has been damaged by the various tortures he had implemented on her. Her current appearance is an art piece created by Guy Guinto and a message to those who oppose the Triad leader. This however is considered Guy going easy on the young girl despite the many things that has been done to her. Fire has scorched her body to where burn marks are clearly visible all over her body, prominently seen all over her arms and legs. Knives have been embedded into Giulia's neck, clawing all around it to where she has constantly tied a ribbon around it to cover the slits. But the most prominent feature of damage is Giulia's missing right eye, torn out by Guy himself. Although the eye remains permanently closed as it was stitched up by Giulia's mother, the damage is still uncomfortable to look at, even for Giulia. Her usual attire consists of a simple orange top with both sleeves missing, the collar folded high with the top button undone. A black ribbon is usually tied around her neck although Giulia has been seen wearing other colours. The eyepatch she wears on her right side is worn underneath her rectangle spectacles, something she had switched to after leaving her past as a farmer behind. Black cotton gloves are worn to cover the burn marks on her hands as well as the etching that Guy had cut into her hand, looking at it to remember why she is hunting her target down. Black pants is fitted on her lower body and contain now pockets. Giulia usually has a satchel on the back of her pants which gives her easy access to the many explosives she has packed for combat. Brown cowboy like boots are worn though are seen to be a little loose around the ankles. File:GiuliaAPP01.png Personality Giulia is a fierce and aggressive woman, who is willing to stand against anyone who comes in her way. She is known for being a hothead who will History Quirk and Abilities Lighter (): Keen Intellect: Equipment Bombs: Relationships Trivia *Her appearance is Nice Holystone from Baccano! Category:Vigilantes Category:Females Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users